


let it snow

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: A snow day gives Jim and Claire a much needed break from both their Trollhunter and high school duties.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea if this fits into canon or not, but I guess it takes place during season one?

Jim woke up late to a text from both Claire and Toby that stopped the panic building in his stomach. School had been cancelled due to weather. _School had been cancelled due to weather!_

Jim jumped out of bed and threw his curtains open, greeted by the sight of Arcadia having been turned into a winter wonderland overnight. Snow was still falling and Jim could tell it was freezing by the cold radiating off his window. He breathed out a sigh of relief before sitting back down on his bed. He had really needed this break.

He headed downstairs, moving slowly simply because he could. He made himself breakfast while texting Claire and Toby to see what the plan for their day off was. Toby said Aaarrrgghh! and Blinky wanted him in Trollmarket for some extra training, which left Jim alone with Claire, which he was more than fine with.

Claire had to babysit Enrique, but since Enrique was currently a changeling, he said he had plans of his own in Trollmarket, so Claire had no prior obligations.

After he ate breakfast, Jim headed over to Claire’s house where she was using the day off to catch up on her homework. It was a good idea, but that didn’t mean Jim was planning on following suit. 

“Mary is trying to get Darci and I to meet up and do something.” Claire sighed. “If not for the fact that we haven’t had a spare moment alone literally ever, I’d be fine taking her up on her offer.”

Jim felt himself smile. Claire was giving up hanging out with her friends for him? Then, he caught himself. He shouldn’t be preventing Claire from seeing her friends. “You can go with them if you want; I won’t be hurt. I can join Toby in Trollmarket.”

“That’s sweet, but I already told them no. I just want some time alone with you.” Claire shut her math textbook and looked up at Jim. “Besides, I have Christmas shopping to do, and I figured you could come with?”

\--

They ended up walking through town hand-in-hand, peering in all of the shop windows to see if they might find what Claire needed inside. She was looking for presents for Mary, Darci, and her parents, so they ended up in a variety of different stores.

As they passed by a candy store that smelled like caramel corn, Claire’s stomach grumbled. “Maybe we should stop for lunch,” she suggested.

Jim nodded. “There’s a pretzel place down the block. We could get something there if you want?”

A soft pretzel from Jordan’s dipped in their signature cheese sauce sounded _heavenly_ , so Claire agreed. Claire got a classic pretzel while Jim opted for the garlic Parmesan one, and they got a slushy to share despite how cold it was outside.

“This is nice.” Claire sighed contentedly. “Just the two of us, doing normal couple things. Not having to worry about trolls or goblins that are always out to get us.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “Hopefully once Bular is defeated, we can do this more often.” He reached across the table and took one of Claire’s hands in his. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this grateful for a snow day in my life.”

“Agreed.” Claire brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then pulled her phone from her pocket. “Okay, so where do we want to head next? It looks like there’s a bookstore pretty close.”

“Sounds like a good place to look to me.” Claire was fairly certain Jim had no clue what sort of presents any of the people she needed to buy presents for would like, but he was sure good at sounding like he did. 

“Hopefully I can find something for my dad there,” Claire said, mostly to herself. Jim nodded in agreement as he took a drink of the slushy. Claire could hear that it was almost gone and he was mostly sucking air through the straw. She gave him a stern look “Don’t give yourself a stomach ache.”

“Sorry,” Jim muttered as he set the foam cup back down on the table. He glanced out the window. “Looks like the wind has picked up.”

Claire pulled her coat on. “Good thing we prepared for the cold.”

Jim sighed, but he was smiling, so Claire knew he didn’t really mind. Once they had both bundled back up, Claire took Jim’s hand in hers and they went back out into the cold. A blast of frigid wind struck them as soon as they were outside, and Claire felt Jim squeeze her hand tighter. 

“Which way is the bookstore?”

Claire nodded to their left.

“Lead the way.”

Claire began walking, Jim following beside her. And despite the bitter cold, Claire was pretty sure this was the best snow day ever.


End file.
